Stardust
by FairyFangirl7
Summary: Stardust, but Fairy Tail style. Natsu has never amounted to much. When he crosses The Wall in search for a fallen star, his life is turned upside down. Lucy was perfectly happy watching human kind from above with her brothers and sisters. Until one day, something knocks her out of the sky! I do not own Fairy Tail or Stardust. If you have seen Stardust, I love you. Nalu.


**Bold- Narrator**

* * *

**This is a story about a boy becoming a man. He grew up hearing stories about witches, warlocks, true love. But this boy never believed any of it. At least, not until he saw it with his own eyes. But I am getting ahead of myself. It all started nineteen years before…**

**Our story begins in a small town called Wall. It is a small, ordinary town full of small, ordinary people. The name, of course, comes from The Wall the borders it. The Wall is rumored to protect a land unlike any other. A land of strange creatures, dark and light magic, miracles, and mysteries.**

A young man, no older than twenty, was currently standing in front of The Wall, or, more specifically, in front of The Guardian of The Wall. The young man had bright red/orange eyes like fire and spiky red hair. His name was Igneel.

The Guardian was a short, white haired man with a long moustache and a staff. He preferred to go by the name Makarov, though most called his Master or Gramps.

"So, let me get this straight." said Makarov. "I am the 24th Guardian of the Wall. I, along with all of those before me, have dedicated my life to preventing humankind from crossing this wall, and you are asking me to just let you pass?!"

"Well, yes." replied Igneel. "Because, let's be honest. Look over there." He pointed at the other side of The Wall. "What do you see? A field. Do you see magical beings? Strange creatures? Beasts lurking around every corner? No. You see a field!"

"Now listen here, son!" I have sworn to protect the land across this wall and I will not let some wandering boy just cross without a reason!" Makarov Growled.

Igneel put his hands up in surrender. "I understand. Wouldn't want you to lose your job. I should be getting home anyway. Goodnight to you, Master."

Makarov waved him off with a quick, "Night, Brat."

But as soon as Makarov turned his back, Igneel took off running towards The Wall. With one great leap, he was across. But he did not stop until he could no longer hear the yells of the old man, telling him to stop.

It wasn't long before Igneel reached a strange marketplace. People of all sorts bustled about, carrying armfuls of strange trinkets and toys. Stands and tables could be found everywhere. Full of magic wands, healing herbs, two headed elephants and glass jars full of living eyes.

One particular stand drew Igneel's attention. Nothing special, just a table full of small, glass flowers manned by a woman with long, light brown hair, dark brown eyes and clear glasses. But what had caught his attention was the woman sitting on the cart behind the table. She had dark, onyx eyes and long, beautiful white hair. She seemed to be around his age, if not a bit younger.

Igneel was instantly in love.

"Well?" Asked the woman in front of him, though he could not take his eyes off the beauty behind her.

The woman rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "I don't deal with time wasters. I'm going to The Slaughtered Prince for a pint; watch the cart while I'm gone." The woman practically spat out her words and walked away.

The lady stood up and walked over to Igneel. "What's your name, stranger?"

"I-Igneel." He managed to choke out.

"Hello, Igneel. I am Grandine."

Grandine. Grandine. Grandine. That was the only thing running through his mind at that moment.

"See something you'd like?" asked Grandine.

Igneel just stood there, smiling at her like an idiot. When she raised an eyebrow, he came back to his senses. "Y-Yeah. These blue ones." He gestured to some random glass flowers on the table between them. "Um, how much are they?"

Grandine smiled softly. "They might be… your greatest desire. Or…they might be all of your memories before you were three." She waved off the flowers dismissively. "But you don't want those. You," She picked up a single, white glass flower "You want this one. It will bring you luck."

He licked his lips nervously, for she had been moving closer and they were now only inches apart. "And how much is that one?"

She smiled at him. "This on costs a kiss."

He nodded, not being able to do anything else. Grandine reached over and gently put the flower in the pocket of his jacket. Then, she turned her head sideways, tapping her cheek. As he leaned in to kiss her check, she suddenly turned and caught his lips in her own.

The kiss was quick, yet warm and passionate. When she pulled away, all Igneel could do was stare into her eyes. She winked at him and led him to the other side of the table, where he noticed a thin, silver chain wrapped around her ankle. The chain was attached to the trailer and seemed to be holding her there.

Igneel gave her a questioning look, and sadness filled her eyes. "I'm a princess, imprisoned and forced to be a witches slave. I'll only be free when she dies."

He reached down and held a bit of the chain in his hand. It seemed so fragile, like it could break in his hand at any moment. Why had she not yet escaped?"

As if reading his mind, Grandine spoke again. "Free me?"

Igneel said nothing, but reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. In one swift movement, he had cut off a piece of the chain. Before he could celebrate his victory, however, the chain mended itself right before his eyes. The piece that he had cut off still limp in his hand.

She sighed. "It's a magic chain. The only way to free me is for the witch to die."

Igneel looked up. "Well if I cannot free you, then what can I do?"

Grandine did not give it a second thought. She reached down and took his hand, pulling him into the small space of the trailer. Then, closing the doors behind her, all worries were lost for that one simple night.

**When he returned to Wall, Igneel did his best to forget about his adventures. But, nine months later, he received an unexpected souvenir**.

Igneel woke to a knock on his door. Quickly heading to open it, he was surprised to see Makarov at his door, carrying a basket.

"Master, how can I help you?" Igneel asked, surprised.

Makarov held up the basket. "This was left at The Wall for you."

Igneel took the basket and was shocked to find a baby, no more than two days old. The baby had a whisper of pink hair and his small, innocent onyx eyes blinked up at Igneel, unaware that his very existence had changed this man's life forever.

Makarov pointed to the other contents of the basket. A scroll wrapped tightly around a black candle and a small note taped to the side. "It says here that his name is Natsu."

Igneel pulled the note off of the scroll carefully.

_Igneel,_

_I must apologize for springing this on you so suddenly. Had my mistress allowed it, I would have kept our dear child without a second thought. Unfortunately, she was more than furious and I barely convinced her to let the boy live. My only request is that you raise him well._

_P.S. His name is Natsu_

_Love you always,_

_Grandine_

Igneel gave a small, sad smile at the thought of his beloved. Though he did not know if he would ever see her again, he did know that he would care for the child. Not only was it his own responsibility, but it was Grandine's request.

As Makarov walked back to The Wall, he turned to give Igneel one last look. "Quite an adventure you had, hmm?"

Igneel blushed and said nothing.

When Makarov was gone, Igneel went back inside and picked up the baby, stroking his soft pink hair.

"Natsu."

* * *

**And that is the prologue. If you have not seen Stardust, then you have not had a childhood. I was watching it the other day and just could not stop thinking about what it would be like if Natsu was Tristan and Lucy was Evaine. Thus, this fanfiction was born.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or Stardust.**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I will do my best to update again soon.**

**Hater's gonna hate, but please don't do it here! I love you all.**

**- Fairy**


End file.
